poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Changeling Timeline
This is how Into the Changeling Timeline goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Sci-Ryan, Clay and the gang landed on the map from Twilight's castle and arrive in Equestria Sci-Ryan: groans Ex-Terminator: What happened? Explain! Explain? Evil Anna: Uhh. Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: What? Ex-Terminator: Evil Anna? Are you an... EQUESTRIAN SIREN?! Evil Anna: I think so. Sci-Ryan I think I have no idea what you are. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean? looks at his arms and saw that his hands are hooves Sci-Ryan: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! What happened to me!? Did Rothbart did this?! Thomas: I don't think so. Sci-Ryan: Oh. sighs What... does the rest of me look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sci-Ryan. You look like you. Only not you. Uh, your nose is rather big. Sci-Ryan: My nose?! puts his hoof on his nose and is about to scream Sci-Twi: his mouth Are you going to scream again? Sci-Ryan:muffled No. looks at a photo of Queen Chrysalis and Ryan as a changeling king Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You might want to have a look. looks at the photo Thomas: Ryan? Is that you in this photo? nods Sci-Ryan: How come you're on four legs, Ryan? whispers to Sci-Ryan's ear Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Wait, why are you a changeling in that photo and why is Chrysalis next to you? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Sci-Ryan. Can you walk? nods and easily manages to walk on all four legs Crash Bandicoot: What happened to you, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I'm a pony, Crash. My girlfriend is so happy. Anna nods Matau T. Monkey: What's happened to us, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm an Equestrian Siren and you're a pony. Ryan F-Freeman: What about me? Twilight Sparkle: I think you're an alicorn like me. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Let's hope Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy don't mistake us as changelings. nods Thomas: Well, this whole place now looks like the changelings themselves own it. Evil Ryan: Yeah. This photo has Ryan as a king of the changelings and I don't know what I am. look at their surroundings and see that Canterlot castle now has changeling-like features Evil Ryan: We should find Zicora first. nods then saw spears pointing at Ryan and his friends Ryan F-Freeman: Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! I'm happy you found us. Pinkie Pie: Silence, changeling. gasps Evil Ryan: Wait. Did she say "Changeling"?! Pinkie Pie: Yes. looks at Fluttershy and Henry, in Trainbot form, lands behind her Ex-Terminator: What are you pointing those sticks at us? Henry: Those are spears, robo-changeling. Fluttershy: Didn't you ever go to spelling school? Ex-Terminator: I'm a Dalek, not a changeling! Henry: All servants of Queen Chrysalis and her husband found in these wood must be... Thomas: Let me guess, exterminated? Sci-Ryan: gulp Yes. Ex-Terminator: Yeah. Pinkie Pie You don't understand. I'm a Dalek. My friends are not changelings! Pinkie Pie: A likely story! Do something Dalekish! fires at a ladybird on a tree Pinkie Pie: Cool shot. Sci-Ryan: Nice shot. claps his hooves Fluttershy: The servants of Chrysalis and Chrystalize will do anything to save their evil skins! Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? Zecora: Stop! If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they're not what they appear to be. Ex-Terminator: Who is the talking zebra? Ryan F-Freeman: Zecora! Please, listen to me. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. Let her use the green goo. Zecora: Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside. paints Ryan and the gang in green sap. Then, they glow showing that they're not changelings Crash Bandicoot: Wow. I'm glowing! Henry: What does it mean? Zecora: The meaning is far worse, I see, for it is we who should not be. Thomas: What? Ryan F-Freeman: That means we're not changelings. Zecora I can tell you everything, Zecora. Zecora: I'm sure you can, Ryan, but let's not talk here. Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near. go into the woods Ryan F-Freeman: So, Zecora. What happened here and am I with you? Zecora: Afraid not, techo-pony, for the you in this timeline is dead. Only the you you've become is way over his head. Crash Bandicoot: I suppose the me in this timeline has blood of the Doctor in him? Crash saw another Crash Bandicoot in his 2nd Doctor form Thomas: Hello. Who are you? goes to his Doctor counterpart Crash Bandicoot: Hi, fella. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Crash in his 2nd Doctor form looks at Crash Crash Bandicoot: Is that me? nods and Crash wonders what the 2nd Doctor version of Crash is called 2nd Crash Bandicoot: I'm Doctor Crash, bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Doctor Crash: Nice shoes. Watch this. Crash removes his nose then his nose sprouts legs and starts running around Crash Doctor Crash: Don't Chrysalis hate it when her nose runs? laughs Doctor Crash's nose comes back on his face Crash Bandicoot: You seeing this, Zecora? Zecora: From the way I see is not Discord. But this bandicoot is a Time Lord. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. How did the changelings take over Equestria? Zecora: The changelings took over not long ago. Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so. Crash nods Ryan F-Freeman: Chrysalis and her husband tried to take over Canterlot but me and my friends stopped them. Doctor Crash: I escaped after Chrysalis changed Ryan into a changeling. I injected myself with the blood of the Doctor. Evil Anna: I saw a note and the back of the photo. Ryan F-Freeman: So the me I became is now what? Evil Anna: Changeling. How do you feel as a pony, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Awesome. Doctor Crash: If me and my friends don't stop Chrysalis and her boyfriend, we would've be in a fine pickle, won't we? Crash Bandicoot: Doctor? You think I act like your 2nd incarnation? 12th Doctor: No. You do act like me in this timeline. Doctor Crash: I think I need to tell you something. I am not made. I am born a Time Lord. Evil Ryan: Wow. What happened to you and me, Sci-Ryan? And what's with a horn on your head? Sci-Ryan: What horn? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes